Scars
by Ally Smith
Summary: Alex has worked with Sherlock for years. She knows him better than anyone else. Sherlock/OC story
1. Chapter 1

"Where are they?" Sherlock insisted as he jumped across the room a harpoon in hand. Both Alex and John looked at each other, then at Sherlock before they let out heavy sighs

"You're going cold turkey Sherlock. We agreed" John muttered sarcastically. The man had only agreed on it that morning, to go a day without a cigarette or a nicotine patch. He'd gone out on a case and harpooned a dead pig and came back covered in blood and it was half an hour before Alex managed to persuade him to take a shower. He was now jumping about in his robe with a suit underneath something Alex or John never understood why. No one understood Sherlock even Alex who had been working with him for over five years now.

"I know. Who's idea was that?" Alex put up her hand from her place at the table writing on her laptop "blasted woman"

"Pardon?" she snapped turning to glare at him

"Come on Sherlock you were doing so well" John said sarcastically still looking down at his paper as Sherlock started to throw things around looking for his cigarettes. Alex snorted in amusement at John's tone before she went back to her writing

"Misses Hudson!" Sherlock screamed before he ran to the fireplace and started to pull blocks of wood off of it. Alex smirked

"It's gone Sherlock"

"What did you do with it?"

"With what?" Misses Hudson walked in and stopped next to John's chair

"My secret stash"

"Sherlock the blocks of wood stick out. It's not hard to tell it's in there" she refused to look up at him

"Please tell me"

"Am I hearing this? Is Sherlock Holmes begging?"

"Come on Alex"

"No" Sherlock groaned and looked to Misses Hudson "nice dress, new but there's flour on the sleeve. Been at the baking again? No you wouldn't cook in a dress like that if you were working in the shop. You've got small pieces of aluminium in your finger tips. Been at the scratch cards again? We all know where that leads you" Misses Hudson swallowed as a hurt look fell across her face

"Sherlock stop it" Alex muttered

"So you've been seeing Mr Jones better not he has another family out in Huntersville" Misses Hudson let a sob escape her lips and she turned and ran from the room. Alex placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of the man abandoning her work

"SHERLOCK, GO AND APOLOGIZE RIGHT THIS MINUTE" 

"Oh Alex I envy you" Sherlock muttered and winced when her hand collided with the back of his head

"Envy me how? Because I have feelings? Listen you already have me pretending ot be your wife to Misses Hudson I refuse to be your personal apologizer"

"That's not even a real thing"

"God you two act like a married couple" John groaned "just without the sex" the two fell into silence and John's eyes widened "do you have sex?"

"No, of course not, never" she grumbled "so anyway Sherlock why are you jealous of me?"

"Because your mind is so small, so simple, mines is a rocket ship that's about ot explode stuck on the launch pad" Alex muttered angrily under her breath before she pushed herself up "where are you going?" Sherlock asked looking up, the look in his face similar to the one of a lost puppy.

"The doors gonna go, also I've got to go see if misses Hudson's alright"

"What? The doors gonna" at that moment there was a single ring of the doorbell

"We have a client, asking about some kind of monster from Baskerville" she grinned before she skipped out of the room and downstairs leaving Sherlock scowling and John in shock

"She probably got it right again" John muttered hearing her talk to a male downstairs.

"Poppycock, there is no way to get this one correct"

"Just like the rest of them? Give it up Sherlock she's psychic get over it"

"There is no such thing as a psychic John, it's all fake" Sherlock grumbled his arms crossing across his chest but he perked up immediately when the female stuck his head in the door way

"Get dressed Sherlock, Mr Knight will be up in a few minutes. Misses Hudson's giving him some tea right now, hurry" the man nodded with an exasperated sigh before he hurried to his room to change.

"MR HOLMES THEY WERE THE FOOTSTEPS OF A GIGANTIC HOUND" Alex paused in the doorway hearing Henry shout and Sherlock who was undoubtedly being rude again.

"Is everything alright?" she asked making the three males turn to look at her. She smiled at Henry before she looked to Sherlock and John

"Of course, now say that again?" Sherlock said running to stand in front of Henry

"They looked like-"

"NO, use your exact words" Henry swallowed as he hurried to remember his words before he spoke again

"Mr Holmes, they were the footsteps of a gigantic hound" Sherlock smiled

"Brilliant Mr Knight we'll take it, but I'm a little busy right now but don't worry I've got my best man on the job" he smiled and set a hand down on John's shoulder patting him twice before he moved to stand next to Alex.

"But you were just complaining-" John started but was cut off by Henry

"I'm sorry, so you're not coming?" Henry asked

"No, besides I've got the case of the missing bunny bluebell" John looked to Alex who realized what she had to do. She let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to the mantel piece and lifted Sherlock's beloved skull, grabbing the cigarettes beneath it. She threw them to Sherlock who just grinned and threw them over his shoulder making her smother the urge to knock her head off of the mantel piece. "Alright, Henry you head on first we'll meet you there" Sherlock opened the door motioning to it

"Wait hold on? So you're coming now?" Henry asked

"Yes the idiots going" Alex muttered before she pressed a quick kiss onto Henry's cheek with a small smile not noticing when Sherlock's eyes darkened a shade. John noticed and raised an eyebrow, moving towards him

"Jealous much?" John asked as Alex and Henry continued to talk quietly. Sherlock looked down at him and scoffed

"I don't get jealous"

"Explain that to the look on your face" John smirked before he looked back to Alex who had shut the door behind Henry "nice little chat?"

"Yeah" she grinned

"Get his number"

"Yeah actually"

"Ask you out?"

"None of your business" the female blushed bright red before she spun on her heel and headed towards her room. Sherlock frowned and John chuckled

"You're not jealous at all" John chuckled as left to his room to pack a bag.


	2. Chapter 2

The three sat on the train at chairs surrounding a table and she was next to John who was asleep against the window while Sherlock was across from her staring intently at the table in-between them. He hadn't said a word all morning and she was beginning to get worried "Sherlock" the man's eyes flickered to hers for a second before they looked back down again

"Yes?" he answered her

"Is there something wrong? Because you're being very quiet"

"I'm thinking" he let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes sitting up "I still can't figure this out"

"What? I haven't been filled in yet you know" she reminded him quickly

"This man Henry Knight was walking with his father one night when he was a child through the woods a part called Dewar's Hollow. His father was attacked by a creature as he puts it a gigantic hound" Sherlock let out a sigh "He went back there last night and saw it again so he came straight to me this morning"

"But why take it. He could just be seeing things"

"Maybe but why use the word hound? That's what I don't get. Why not just use the word dog, or beast but hound?"

"I suppose this is out of my depth, it makes no sense to me. But did you think maybe that's what he says instead of dog, hound"

"No, any logical person, no matter how posh they may be always says dog. It's that or creature or beast but he said hound"

"Do you have any theory's?" she quickly got to her feet and he looked up at her in confusion "what? John's snoring is getting really bad" the man let out a sigh and scooted down letting her jump in next to him. She grinned and her head resting on his shoulder making him tense up for a second before he relaxed

"And about those theory's, no. Not yet believe it or not. This case has stumped me completely, I guess I just need more information"

"You'll be better off asking John the questions, I'm not gonna be much help" she put a hand over her mouth when she yawned before she rubbed her eyes

"You're smart Alex. Smarter than normal people anyway." She grinned at his words

"What was that? Did you just compliment me?" the incredulous look on her face was enough to make him scoff

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh I get it. You'll be nice when there's no one here to see that knows you"

"You've got me sussed out, told you, you weren't stupid"

"Are you being nice to me?"

"I can be can't i?"

"You're never nice to me, not unless you want something, so what is it?"

"Nothing" he scoffed. Was he really that bad? "I was simply trying to boost your self-esteem for once" her eyes widened considerably and she frowned and put a hand to his forehead

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Cause if you're sick we can just head back, I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind waiting a couple of days till you're better"

"I'm fine" Sherlock chuckled and the girl beamed at him for a second before she nestled into his side feeling him tense up but ignored it. It was for his own good.

"So let's see you won't mind complimenting me when we're on our own but when anyone we know is here you turn into your usual cold, cryptic, demeaning, cold hearted, sadistic-"

"I think I get it" he cut her off coldly and she rolled her eyes pulling his arm around her shoulders. His eyes widened at her broad move but he should be used to it by now. The girl was forever forcing him out of his comfort zone. He quickly pulled away though when John started to stir, not noticing when the girl frowned but leaned forward and John looked between them as he yawned until his eyes settled on her

"I thought you were sitting next to me?"

"You snore" she said simply before she leaned forward, resting her chin on her arms.


End file.
